1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a luminescent device, in particular, to an organic electroluminescent device.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, information communication industry has become the mainstream industry, particularly various portable communication display products are key points to be developed. As a communicating interface between human and information, the development of a flat panel display is particularly important. An organic electroluminescent display is an organic electroluminescent device formed by organic light emitting diodes (OLED), and with advantages of self-emission, wide viewing angel, energy saving, simple manufacturing process, low cost, wide range of operating temperature, high response speed and full color, the organic electroluminescent display has a great potential to become the mainstream of the next generation of flat panel displays and illumination apparatuses.
The organic electroluminescent device is basically a structure of three layers, which are an anode, a luminescent layer and a cathode respectively. In a manufacturing process, a transparent electrode is deposited on a transparent glass substrate, and an organic illumination layer and a vapor deposited metal electrode are plated in sequence on the transparent electrode. However, a short circuit easily occurs between the anode and the cathode during the manufacturing process, causing that the organic electroluminescent device cannot be lighted. Besides, as the transparent electrode has a high resistance, the luminescent zone of the organic electroluminescent device often has a luminance non-uniformity problem. Moreover, both luminescence uniformity and a high aperture ratio are required to increase the luminance of the organic electroluminescent device.